


May we meet again in a better life

by Hamelio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Crimson Flower Route, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio
Summary: In Arianrhod, Sylvain finally faces the consequences of joining the Adrestian Empire.Written for the last day of Sylvain's week.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	May we meet again in a better life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everybody, this is the second and last one-shot I wrote for the last day Sylvain's week, and I picked "regret". Beware, because there is Character Death, Angst and mention of blood in this one ! Enjoy if you still decide to read it !

Chaos was reigning on the battlefield that Arianrhod, the Fortress City of the Kingdom of Faerghus, becomes after the surprise attack that the forces of the Adrestian Empire initiated, forcing everybody on the fort to fight, without a chance of compromising, nor that one of the two sides - the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire - would want this fight to end. In this chaos, a man from the Kingdom was fighting for the Empire against in his own compatriots.

"Sorry. Hate me with all you've got." The man with red hair said, with a big and charming smile that could've fooled a lot of people in thinking that he wasn't torn apart by the fight and the choice that he had to made four months ago, when his professor came back from what was, to what he understand, sleep. 

The Adrestian Empire calls for his help when Byleth came back, and since he left the Kingdom, Sylvain hadn't known a single day or night of peace, when he wasn't regretting his decision of leaving his friends, the place where he grew, where he made people that he used to call "friends"...

The place where he used to have no regrets at all in his life.

Seeing a pegasus landing near him, Sylvain raised his head and his gaze met the Pegasus rider's, a look that managed to be at the same time sad, cold and furious. So many emotions, and in front of his choice, Sylvain managed to hold his careless grin.

"Sylvain, this isn't funny. It never has been. What are you doing ?" Ingrid broke the silence between her and her former friend, sounding pretty neutral, even if she had a furious expression. It seems like she only wanted answers, and it wasn't far from the truth, because Sylvain left them without telling her, Felix or Dimitri a single word about why he was joining the Adrestian Empire.

Hearing her friend - because Sylvain was still considering his three childhood friends his friends, much more than the entirety of the Empire's army- broke the red hair's facade, and for the first time since he set a feet on this battlefield, Sylvain appeared as he was inside : Sad.

"I'm sorry, Ingrid. I believe that the professor and Edel... No, only the professor, is trying to do more than I do for my own country." The fallen heir of Gautier's house replied that mysteriously, knowing well that more words won't do them any good. It's not like anything could change, at the point they were.

"... If you really believe that, I've no words for you." The pegasus rider raised her faithful Luin, ready to strike Sylvain with it " Perhaps my spear will cut away the scales from your eyes!" With that, the discussion between two olds friends was over, and they stared attacking the other until death took one of them.

Sylvain knew he couldn't hesitate here, not after killing others formers students of the Leicester Alliance that he used to live, talk, eat and train with in Garreg Mach. Not after turning his back on his own country before a war. He really wanted the world that he used to dream of to become a reality. He didn't want someone to live through what he have to. He didn't want anybody else to became just a Crest beare, forced to have crested heirs that would have been obligated to have others crest children.

Sylvain knew that he could trust Byleth on that. Maybe he could also trust Edelgard and her idiot sidekick on that, but he didn't know them enough for that. And he was also well aware of the fact that these two didn't make this war to have compromise on the Empire that they wanted. Maybe Sylvain would have hesitated if he had known that Edelgard was ready to kill a lot of soldiers in her army just to have a surprise attack on the Silver Maiden. And he wouldn't definitely have come, if he heard before that she would have used her people as human shield, if the Empire happened to lose the war.

"But at least, I know that the professor is reliable." That's what Sylvain repeated to himself, when he starts thinking of the fact that he may have not made the best choice, and that he should have defended his country with his childhood friends...

"...Sorry, Ingrid." said Sylvain, with tears in his eyes, when the blonde woman was driven off her pegasus. By his Lance of Ruin, the only thing that he still have from Faerghus, and his hand. Sylvain rushed to see if his friend could still be saved - even if nobody from his army would have helped he, or even him. He saw that Ingrid was struggling to keep her eyes closed, surely because she didn't want the last person on her sight to be Sylvain. She didn't even say a thing at all, and Sylvain felt the life leaving his friend's body.

"I... Was ready. I've... Done that." said Sylvain, in a broken voice, his red bangs were hiding his face, but the tears rolling down from his eyes and his tone of voice were enough to tell of the state of mind of the young man. 

He thought he was ready to do that, when he joined the Adrestian Empire.

When Sylvain was thinking that the situation couldn't be worse, a slashing sound that killed some Adrestian soldiers was heard. Sylvain raised his head to meet a man with a sword, with a dark hair ponytail and brown burning eyes. The redhead started to doubt that Felix saw him, with how he seems expressionless about it, but he was moving towards him - with his sword firmly in his hand - , so he must have seen him...

"Hey, Felix ?" asked Sylvain. He didn't even know himself why he try to talk to Felix - knowing perfectly well that it won't be better than with Ingrid -, but he just wanted... Something. A reaction from his former best friend. Seeing that Felix wasn't decided to stop or talk, the redhead decided to keep talking... " Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together ?"

"I do." simply replied Felix. If the wrath and sadness of Ingrid hadn't been painful enough for Sylvain's heart, the indifference of Felix was more painful. Sylvain really seems like a perfect stranger to his former best friend.

"...You don't think that it's at least a little sad that we're about kill each other ?" asked the fallen heir, who still have a little hope inside him. He refused to believe that things were now like this with Felix, the one that he saw as his little brother when they were youngs...

"You'll be the only dying." replied the second son of the Fradalrius's family, who started to attack Sylvain with his sword, as if he was another ennemy to kill, killing at the same time the hope that the redhead kept inside him.

But Sylvain couldn't give up now. He was sure that his friend would never forgive anyway for what he did. And against Dimitri, Sylvain was sure that it won't be easier. And he didn't want it to be easier...

"I don't deserve things to be easy for me, after betraying all that I held dear..." Sylvain thought that, as his weapon stabbed the body of Felix. He couldn't even look at that, he closed his eyes, and re opened them when he heard the body of Felix falling on the soil of Arianhrod, stained with the blood of two of the dearest friends of the redhead. Sylvain gave a quick kiss on the forehead of the dark haired swordman, even if he probably didn't deserve to be the last person to do that on Earth. His father would probably have been better

"I am sorry, Felix, Ingrid. I am a fool. But I will soon join you, some day. Maybe, if I don't go to hell... And... I will make things right here."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everybody for reading, and keep in mind that English isn't my mother tounge !


End file.
